


Late Night

by blaireskies



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Mild Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaireskies/pseuds/blaireskies
Summary: Ayato is in Yui's quarters again. They have a little chat.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was free-written last night and finished only this morning. It's been a while since I've written for these two, and I feel so excited writing again after almost a year of hiatus!
> 
> The AyaYui in this one is only mild, since Ayato is a freakin' tsundere.

"Ayato."

Her breath on his ear felt like a refreshing breeze; the kind that every once in a while made the wind chimes in his childhood home tinkle in a delightful melody. The chiming was a sound of peace--the calm before the storm when _that woman_ finds out he sneaked out again.

The thought filled Ayato with leftover dread from his childhood.

He hates being weak in front of her.

"Ayato."

Her delicate hands are on his back. Her touches are unfairly soft, a stark contrast to the harshness he grew up with. Her knees are bent underneath him. He lays between those pair of limbs. Normally, he'll make up an innuendo or something, but he isn't in the mood. He could tell that that fact worried her.

"Ayato, please, you're crushing me."

Ayato didn't even say anything when he rolled over. As he did so, he heard Yui heave a deep sigh. Three deep breaths. Once her breathing is even again, she rolled on her side to face him.

He chuckled.

Her eyes glinted curiously in the dark. "What's so funny, Ayato?"

She sounds like a child inquiring about cotton candy. It was so endearing that it hurts...

...his pride, for getting so damn attached to a girl who's bound to die soon.

(He hopes that's not true, though. He hopes that her nervousness about this is just rubbing off to him. He's just mentally preparing himself for the worst, that's all.)

(He'll work on preparing himself in other aspects later.)

Ayato rolled his eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't get all comfortable with someone who could snap your neck like a damn twig."

Yui's eyebrows furrowed at his cussing. She smoothed out her face in a second.

"I'm not scared of you."

Without warning, he pounced on her. Her heartbeat quickened and she held her breath. His fangs are on his neck.

"How 'bout now?" He whispered darkly.

Yui gulped. "Well... Now I am. But just a little bit."

She's getting braver these days, Ayato will give her credit for that. If she were to be put in this position back then, she would have cried and begged for mercy.

He returned to his original position beside her.

A moment of silence passed by. As they stared at Yui's bedroom ceiling, he can't help but appreciate how peaceful this day had been. Reiji was too busy doing some elementary-level chemistry or some shit in his room. Shuu was nowhere to be seen. Laito was out all day with some girl, no doubt being involved into some kinky shenanigans. Kanato sang with Teddy in his room and insisted to be left alone. Subaru had been avoiding him because of a fight they had last week.

Overall, his brothers had been busy and that left him with Yui. No intrusions--he hoped that happened more often. They walked around the mansion chatting about nothing in particular. They tended to the garden.

"Here," He shoved a rose into her hair earlier that morning. Thankfully, he cut out all the thorns. "That should suit you, since you decided to look like a fucking vase, anyway."

She wore a white dress adorned with print-on pink flowers. _Beautiful_, he thought, when he first caught sight of her that morning.

Yui's cheeks tinged a bright red. "Thank you, Ayato."

That moment had been so intimate...

As Yui cleared her throat beside him, Ayato snapped back to reality.

"Ayato?"

"Yes?" Fuck, his tone came out too soft. "Tsk, what is it?" That's more like it.

Ayato felt Yui shift uncomfortably beside him. He felt a pang of guilt. He should've kept that soft tone.

"Am I really going to die?"

A beat. A heartbeat. A beat of silence.

"I don't know."

After she stabbed herself in the chest, (if Ayato's body is being possessed by _that woman_, he would have done the same thing. Not only that, but he'll also cast himself on fire) she had been feeling weak.

"I know Reiji said that it's just my body readjusting, but he also voiced his concern that this had been going on for too long."

Her voice trembled and he smelled tears.

"It's probably because my immune system is having problems because of my low supply of blood, or- or because I haven't been eating a lot lately, but I'm-"

She sobbed.

"I'm scared, Ayato."

He doesn't know how to deal with crying people. Ayato awkwardly tried to hug her with an arm. He ended up smothering her with his hoodie. She doesn't seem to mind. Ayato pursed his lips. What should he say? He feels a bit pessimistic about her situation, and he doesn't want to comfort her with empty optimism. But he also doesn't want to dampen her spirit.

This girl better not die, or else all these nuances will be all for nothing.

"Look Yui," It feels weird how he doesn't instinctively call her _breastless_ anymore, "I really don't know. But 'ya see, it's not like the possibility that you're gonna live ain't there anymore. If I were you, I'll just cherish each day or something. You gotta live."

He said that last part with such indignation that he wonders if he betrayed himself. If he accidentally made the walls hiding his attachment to her see-through.

Yui's small smile did something to him. It made him feel like a kid again, showing off to _that woman_\--except that this time, the praises he longed for are actually given and received.

"Thank you, Ayato." Her voice is meek.

The walls should _not _be see-through. "Yeah well, you could start off cherishing your days by giving your blood only to me, who's simply the best around here."

"Okay," Yui said so with a yawn.

A few minutes later, she already fell asleep. Ayato held her close to his chest.

Maybe he'll take his own advice. He'll cherish the days he has with her. He'll start tomorrow.

For now, he let himself fall into a deep, tranquil sleep.


End file.
